lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Techno Bacon/The Opinion Corner-8
Well, it's about that time again. Okay seriously, what the HELL Sony? No, I'm not talking about The Interview Debacle that's a whole different can of worms I'll get into (probably next week). I'm talking about how they completely RUINED The Amazing Spider-Man franchise and how it's not even clear if there's gonna be a Sinister Six movie or another The Amazing Spider-Man movie. For those of you who don't know (or are just that naieve) The Amazing Spider-Man 2 was a trainwreck, incoherent plot, terrible villains and a Peter Parker who isn't even Peter Parker anymore. Due to those reasons and many more it became the worst reviewed Spider-Man movie and the lowest grossing Spider-Man movie, with the highest grossing being Spider-Man 3 surprisingly. So, after that some people are thinking: "Hmm, maybe they'll ignore everyone and continue to The Amazing Spider-Man 3", the majority of the people were thinking: "GIVE THE RIGHTS BACK TO MARVEL YOU IDIOTS!" and the Minority (which I was in) were thinking: "..It's one bad movie, calm the fuck down.". Then the Sony leaks, oh god. So the Sony leaks from the hackers (I doubt it was North Korea, honestly) basically revealed Sony had no Idea what the hell to do with the Amazing Spider-Man anymore. They were about to cancel the Venom movie (which probably isn't gonna happen either way), with the loss of Roberto Orci the writer for the Second movie (not sure if he did the first), there were rumors floating around that Andrew Garfield got fired like an employee at McDonalds and a whole bunch of other mess that's just confusing. Okay, I'm just gonna get this out the way now. THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 3'S CASTING CALL WAS FAKE Anyway, then the biggest news popped up. Sony was actually talking to Marvel Studios about putting Spider-Man in teh MCU/Sharing Spider-Man with teh MCU. Now, some people say that these emails are still going on and others say that they died before they even started to get anywhere. Sigh, I don't even know id Sony WANTS to make another one. I mean it would be downright fucking stupid for them to let Spider-Man go as taht's their biggest franchise along with teh Bond franchise. But they obviously don't know what to do right at this moment. Now this month, they're having a "Spidey-Summit" where they get together all their best Producers (I hope to god Avi Arad isn't one of them) and try to figure out what the hell to do with the Franchise. Is what it takes for my favorite Comic Book character of all time to get another movie? Really? Honestly, I don't want him to go back to Marvel Studios but I don't want him to stay at Sony either. I just want for him to have someone who actually cares about him (Yes, I'm talking like Spider-Man is an actual person, wanna fight about it?). Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them down below. Next Week: ..I don't know what the hell I'm gonna talk about, probably that whole Interview thing and North Korea. Probably not though since it's Politics and screw politics ;)